


Princess Cut From Marble

by xxredwineandambiencexx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxredwineandambiencexx/pseuds/xxredwineandambiencexx
Summary: When Rey meets Ben Solo for the first time at a party, she just writes it off as a meet cute, believing that someone that attractive couldn’t possibly be interested in her.Of course, the fact that he’s a bona fide prince complicates matters just slightly.A Reylo Modern Royalty AU in which Ben is a prince, Rey is a commoner, and Hux has a curious habit of turning up at exactly the wrong moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**_An excerpt from ‘A Tale of Two Princes’, by Amilyn Holdo._ **

_Armitage Hux Organa-Solo was an oddity in European royal history. Set apart by his distinctive, flame red hair, the young prince had the rare distinction of being adopted into the royal family of Alderaan at birth._

_With Princess Leia Organa-Solo unable to have another child after the birth of her first born, Kylo Benjamin Organa-Solo, the princess and her husband took pity on the young Armitage, who had survived the car accident that had killed his parents on the way home from the hospital shortly after his birth._

_The baby Armitage at the time had no other family. What’s rare about Hux as he’s more commonly known these days, is that he’s afforded the privilege, titles, and recognition that a fully blooded member of the Royal Family would receive._

_He’s even included in the line of succession, after his older adopted brother Kylo…_

_  
To say that royalty suits Prince Armitage would be an understatement. In fact, some would say the playboy Prince was practically born into it…_

* * *

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Rey yells across the apartment to Gwen, who waves her off dismissively as she teeters somewhat precariously on a ladder, stapling a banner to the wall.

Gwen Phasma came from a rich family, who was more than happy to put her up in an apartment in the wealthy Chelsea Borough of London. Taking full advantage of this, her parties were nothing short of legendary, often themed and often wild.

“You only say that because you hate my parties. Don’t think I don’t see you skulking in the corner near the punch bowl.” Gwen replies with a roll of her eyes.

The pneumatic hiss of the staple gun is almost deafening in the large space. Rey can’t help but wince, her mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario, Gwen on the floor with a broken neck. 

“You don’t have a punch bowl. You have liquor, and hard liquor at that. And it’s not my fault that I value my sanity over the feeling of being hungover for the better part of the week.” Rey points out, even as Gwen mimes shooting the staple gun in her direction. 

Despite how long she and Gwen have been friends for (since secondary school), she still doesn’t actually know what Gwen does all day. From what Rey can glean, Gwen’s job seems to be a mix between public relations and event planning, something that Gwen takes to with great relish.

Often it means that Gwen keeps to rather odd hours, often stumbling through the door long after she herself has gone to bed at a reasonable ten pm.

Rey knows that she should be paying far more rent than she does for the size of the apartment she gets to share, but when she’d asked about increasing the rent, Gwen had refused to take her money almost immediately.

Despite her protests, and not without a few sneaky bank account transfers, Gwen had held her ground, insisting that her parents didn’t care, and therefore she didn’t care.

As long as Rey continued to be on time with her rent payments, they were all good.

Her job as a home stylist certainly kept her, and her best friend Finn busy. It was a lucrative business, considering the state of the real estate market in London at the moment.

Eager buyers looking to add value to their properties would call her and Finn in, ask them to spruce up the small flats or the large townhouses with expensive looking furniture.

She and Finn travelled around in a van, furniture in the back as they loaded and unloaded what was needed. It was hard work, backbreaking at times as they hauled couches and dining tables up narrow London hallways. But it was something she genuinely loved doing, and she wouldn’t trade the work she did have for the world.

“There.” Gwen pronounces with a self satisfied smile, leaning back on the ladder to admire her handiwork. She then hops down from the ladder, folding it up with a snap and leaning it against the wall.

“Help me with the crisps?” Gwen asks over her shoulder.

Rey pushes off from the wall, eyes glancing towards the clock as she follows Gwen into the kitchen. She’d tried to come up with every excuse under the sun to not be here tonight, but Gwen had absolutely insisted.

Half an hour later, they’ve got their feet kicked up on the sofa, and Gwen is glaring mutinously at the clock.

“How can no one be here? It’s eight o’clock on the dot!” Gwen chucks a fistful of crisps at the general direction of the door. “Everyone knows how legendary my parties are!”

It was true, Gwen’s parties were legendary. She’s not sure if it was the location, or the fact that Gwen did have a bit of a magnetic presence, but even though Rey was pretty anti social most of the time, she usually did have quite a bit of fun.

“They’ll come.” She reassures Gwen in soothing tones. “Here, have a drink.”

She nudges the heavy margarita jug towards Gwen, who pours herself out a generous serving.

As if it was a cue, the doorbell rings. Gwen shoots her a grin, getting to her feet and stretching her arms over her head with a satisfied sigh.

“Let’s get this party started.”

* * *

The pounding bass from the speakers is threatening to give her a headache, as Rey stands in the corner and sips at her drink. Gwen is working the room, flashing her brilliant smile at a few suitors who had been trying to catch her attention.

Finn is leaning up against the mantelpiece next to her, watching the chaos unfold in front of them with a bemused smile on his face. He’s wearing a tattered rugby jersey, and had barely flinched under the withering glare that Gwen had given him when he’d stepped through the door.

Apparently the dress code in Chelsea was a bit more upmarket than what Finn had chosen.

“This is a bit ridicolous.” Finn pronounces with a snort as he takes a swig of his beer. “Are they always this crazy?” He adds, just as a black haired fellow with aquiline features starts throwing fistfuls of glitter around the room.

“Yep, usually.” She replies with a laugh, just as the heavy bass track morphs from Hardwell into _Crying in the Club_ by Camila Cabello.

“I love this song!” A burly, six foot something guy yells, waving his arms around to the sultry beat.

Finn bursts out into laughter at this, draining the rest of his red cup and discarding it on the nearest flat surface.

“I’m going to get another drink. You want one?”

“Please!” She yells, having to make herself be heard above the music.

Finn melts away into the crowd, the people on the dance floor parting to swallow him up before reforming around him. She just shakes her head, finishing off her drink before Finn could get back.

There’s a lull in the music as the door flies open, like the person on the other side had planned this in order to make the biggest entrance possible. Almost as one, the room turns to stare at the tall figure framed elegantly in the doorway.

The man standing on the threshold is sharply dressed, a button up shirt, dark jeans, and a blazer that nips in at his waist. He looks like he’s just stepped off a yacht, with his boat shoes and his blazing red hair swept artfully off his forehead.

He’s scanning the crowd for someone, and his brows arch up as his gaze lands on her momentarily. He’s clearly drunk, if the slight sway in his stance is anything to go by, and she immediately tries to make herself scarce, knowing that any guy who looked at her like that was not good news for her.

When she next looks back over her shoulder, the well dressed red head had disappeared into the crowd, only to be replaced at the door by one of his friends, a dark haired adonis dressed in a crisp navy suit, hair also swept back in that same, effortless style.

He’s got day old stubble creeping across his cheeks, and his eyes although dark, are expressive, and hold an almost resigned look in them as he glances at his watch with a sigh before stepping into the apartment.

It’s almost like he didn’t want to be there, no doubt used to chasing after his red haired friend.

Gwen seemingly materialises out of thin air within seconds, gripping Rey by the wrist and bodily hauling her into their spacious bathroom, very quickly locking the door behind them both.

“Okay, what’s the deal?” She asks of Gwen with a raised eyebrow, taking in the slightly bedraggled appearance of her flatmate.

Gwen has a hunted look in her eyes, glancing once towards the door before leaning in closer.

“Hux has arrived. Tall, bright red hair, slightly persistent?”

“Oh yes. I noticed he’d arrived. Who is he exactly? And is Hux his actual name?” She asks incredulously, because honestly, that would be something.

Gwen waves a hand dismissively, like it didn’t even matter. In Gwen’s mind right now, it probably didn’t.

“We’ve known each other for years, he’s been trying to get into my panties for just as long. Same social circles, we met once at a party and we sort of hooked up… best lay of my life, but he can be a bit of a playboy and I am so not about that life.” Gwen supplies for her as someone hammers on the door outside.

  
Gwen freezes like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Gwen darling? Are you in there?”

“Oh god, that’s him.” Gwen sits down on the toilet for a moment, pressing her fingers to her temples momentarily. “Lipstick check?”

She bares a perfect set of dazzling white teeth, and Rey only has to glance quickly at Gwen before she’s nodding once in confirmation.

Gwen crosses to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open. The man she calls Hux practically falls into the room, gripping the doorframe to stop himself from falling flat on his face.

“Hux.” Gwen greets him through gritted teeth as Hux gives her a beaming smile.

“So good to see you.” Hux leans down and presses a noisy kiss to Gwen’s cheek. “It’s been far too long. I was in the area and heard that you were having one of your parties, and decided to swing by. Can I have a moment? Perhaps outside?”

She’s surprised at how polite Hux is, a complete contrast to the picture that her flatmate had painted of him.

Although he’s leaning in towards Gwen, body swaying slightly, there’s no wandering hands, no move to invade Gwen’s personal space. Rey’s slightly impressed with the restraint shown, to be honest. 

Gwen herself looks rather taken aback, but takes Hux’s outstretched hand, before gripping Rey by the arm and pulling her out of the room after them. Whatever this moment was that Hux wanted, she was going to pay witness to it.

Despite the fact that it was Spring, there was still a certain bite to the London air that had her shivering. There were a few people on the balcony, and a few of them looked at Hux with barely concealed interest. He was obviously well known with this particular set.

To this day, she’s still not sure whether Hux tripped over his own feet, or if he stumbled over one of the many pot plants scattered around the balcony.

All she knows is that he tripped over _something_ , and that something was enough to propel him towards the railing, the ancient metal groaning dangerously as Hux threatened to tip over the balcony.

Rey lunges for their wayward party guest at the same time as someone else does. Her hand closes around the back of Hux’s shirt, and the hand of the stranger catches on Hux’s belt.

Gwen looks slightly alarmed as Hux is hauled back over the railing, no doubt thanking her lucky stars for the close call.

“Bloody hell.” Hux pronounces once he’s turned to face them once more, brushing down his shirt, smoothing out the expensive material. “Thanks for the help love.” He directs towards Rey before turning to face the other person who had so kindly saved him from splattering himself across the pavement two stories below.

“Ben. My thanks again.” Hux throws the man a jaunty salute, as they all turn and face the stranger.

Gwen looks between her and Ben with something of an interested nature.

“Rey, meet Ben Solo. And you know Hux of course, given you just saved his life.” She adds in a dry tone.

Hux sweeps her a gallant bow before straightening with a rakish grin, one hand reaching up to sweep his flaming hair out of his eyes. Ben offers her a small smile before glancing once more at his watch.

“We should get going.” He directs towards Hux. “It’s getting late.”

Hux glances at his own time piece, a flashy looking Rolex that has her mentally calculating how much it set him back.

“You’re right. Forgive me Gwen, I’ll have to love you and leave you. Perhaps we can catch up another time, when your balcony is not trying to kill me.”

Rey covers her laughter with her hand as she peeks sideways at Gwen, who looks skyward momentarily before taking a breath.

“Maybe, my calendar is a bit full over the next couple of weeks. Shoo.” Gwen ushers them both towards the door, back into the warmth of the apartment.

Ben Solo glances over his shoulder at her as he goes, offering her a curt nod and a dazzling smile.

Despite not having exchanged a word with him, she can’t help but smile back.

* * *

 

 

Like clockwork, her alarm goes off at eight am, and Rey lunges towards the infernal device before she can wake Gwen in the next room over.

She feels pretty alright, despite the lack of sleep and the fact that she’d been scrubbing at a suspicious looking stain on the couch until three am in the morning.

She feels alright enough to go for a run, and it’s with near silent movements that she pulls on a pair of running tights, a bra, and a singlet. She’s lacing up her joggers when she hears a groan from the next room over.

Rey just sighs, tying her hair back before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and some Advil. She nudges Gwen’s door open with her foot before depositing both onto the night stand next to her slumbering roommate.

The cool air is a balm, chasing away the last of her sleepiness as her feet pound against the pavement. The music in her ears sets her rhythm as she weaves around the soccer moms and the investment bankers that work on weekends.

She hits her rhythm in the park, free of the crowds and the traffic as she allows her stride to lengthen. It’s this moment that she loves the most about running, when she can forget about the world outside and just concentrate on this feeling of bliss.

She stops from some water after about half an hour, earbuds popped out of her ears, as she wipes the back of her hand across her mouth.

“Rey.” She turns with a gasp, surprised at the sight of Ben Solo standing before her in another well cut suit. He looks uncertain, like he’s not sure if it was her.

She can’t help but be mortified internally at the mess that she’s probably presenting herself as, hair plastered to her neck, face red from extortion, sweat dampening her clothes. 

“Hey.” She greets him with a smile. “Did you and Hux pull up okay after last night?”

Ben smiles bemusedly at the memory of the previous night’s escapades.

“He was fine, despite the near brush with death. We had a family function to attend, so when I last left him at the door of his apartment he seemed to be in an okay shape.”

“The two of you are related?” She asks curiously as he falls into step beside her, both of them ambling towards a shaded gateway.

“He’s my brother. Adopted.” Ben clarifies with a twisted smile. “You certainly don’t get hair that colour in my family.”

As if to drive his point home he runs a hand through his own dark, inky black hair.

“Are you off to work on a Sunday?” She questions quietly as he adjusts the strap of his satchel.

“A small matter in the office that requires my attention. I should be going, but I just wanted to say hello.”

Ben squeezes her arm gently as they emerge into the street. He turns away from her, pausing momentarily before facing her once more.

“Would you like to get a coffee sometime?” He asks, all politeness and respectful manner, giving her every impression that if she said no, he’d walk away and they wouldn’t have to mention it again.

“I’d like that.” Rey replies immediately, because there’s something about this man that has her intrigued, that wants to get to know him better.

“Here.” Ben fumbles for his iPhone, unlocking it and passing it over. “Put your number in, and I’ll give you a call.”

Rey can’t help but smile wryly, because the number of times that she’s heard that from a guy… They get the number, and then never do anything about it. She’d been ghosted in the past by people just like Ben, all promises and platitudes and no follow through.

Regardless, she programs in her digits before passing the phone over to Ben. He glances down his screen, tapping in a few words before pressing a button. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she glances up at him in surprise.

“Just in case I lose my phone.” Ben supplies with a cheeky smile. “Have a good day, Rey.”

And with that he turns and melts away into the busy morning crowd, and all she can do is gape unattractively after him.

* * *

“Hold it!” Gwen commands as she attempts to creep back to her bedroom and ensuite bathroom, singlet sticking unpleasantly to her sweaty chest.

Gwen is lounging on the wing back chair, Bloody Mary in one hand and a magazine in the other. There’s a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, no doubt to counteract the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling balcony windows. 

“Can you at least let me shower before I get sweat all over the lounge?” She almost whines as Gwen waves her towards one of the seats.

“So thanks, first of all for saving Hux from going over the balcony. He might be a pain in the arse, but if he’d died, I probably would have gone to jail for possibly the rest of my life.”

Rey frowns at that, because she’s quite sure that Hux’s unfortunate demise would have eventually been written off as a tragic accident, given the number of eyewitnesses on the balcony at the time.

“It was fine. It would have been an unfortunate way to go. I’m lucky that Ben was there, I don’t think I could have hauled him back on my own.” Rey said, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Speaking of, don’t think I didn’t notice the flirty looks you were giving Ben shortly after the incident occurred.” Gwen drains the rest of her drink, setting the glass on the coffee table. “Have you got the hots for him?”

“What is this, primary school?” Rey pronounces with a snort. “I can appreciate that he’s rather attractive, if that’s what you were actually asking me. I didn’t know that he and Hux were brothers.”

“Yes the family resemblance is rather startling, isn’t it?” Gwen replies with a laugh before falling silent once more. “How did you know that?”

She realises her stumble just as Gwen turns a suspicious gaze towards her.

“I never told you that.” Gwen continues to stare curiously at her, even as she finally lets out a breath. 

“I ran into Ben this morning, in the park. We talked, he volunteered the information when I asked how he knew Hux.”

“And?” Gwen prompts, leaning forward with barely contained glee.

Rey can well understand the reason for her flatmates curiosity. In the three years that they’d been living together, she’d never brought home someone with her. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t date, because she’d met plenty of guys while she’d been in London. It was just that she wasn’t really into the casual hook up scene that seemed to dominate her age group.

“We may have exchanged numbers, and he asked to take me to coffee.” She confirms with a smile as Gwen grins victoriously.

“Yes! I knew that you were into him the moment I caught you staring across the room at him when he appeared on our doorstep.”

“So?” She asks a little defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Gwen.

“Oh Rey. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” She asks uncertainly, because of course the one guy that she actually showed interest in had to have some sort of deep and dark secret.

Gwen just sighs, reaching out and gripping her hand gently.

“Rey, Ben Solo is a Prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Excerpt From ‘A Tale of Two Princes,’ by Amilyn Holdo**

_Like two sides of the same coin, Prince Kylo Benjamin-Organa Solo is as different from his brother as day is to night._

_Where Hux revels and often relishes in his role as Alderaan’s playboy Prince, Kylo is cut from a different cloth, has different priorities._

_It’s not to say that it makes him dull however, Prince Kylo is as interesting as they come. He has received praise for not only his distinguished military service, but also the fact that he’s one of the few Royals out there to actually hold down a regular 9-5 job._

_  
Even more intriguing of course, is the string of beautiful women that the eldest Prince is constantly linked to…_

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight.” Finn begins as he bends down to pick up a potted plant from where she’d been stockpiling items to dress up their next apartment for sale. “You’re trying to tell me that the orange haired idiot that almost fell of the balcony last weekend was a prince?”

“He’s adopted, but yes, I suppose the same principle applies here. And the tall dark haired one was his brother. Ben.” Rey adds as she picks up a box full of various household items.

“And he was the one that you gave your number to?” Finn asks, tone deceptively innocent.

“Yes.” She replies, a little defensively as Finn gives her a knowing glance.

“Come on. Let’s get this stuff upstairs.” Rey mutters as she shifts the box in her arms before heading for the front entrance of the building. 

Once they were all done with the staging, she could call the real estate and get them to bring in their photographer for final pictures.

From her experience, staging a house or an apartment and bringing in on trend furniture and decor could easily add at least ten thousand pounds to the sell price, depending on the borough or area of London.

As such, it was an extremely lucrative business, one which she and Finn had strayed into entirely by accident. She’d run an incredibly popular Instagram account, staging various rooms in her tiny flat with Finn’s assistance.

A real estate agent had gotten in touch with them, had asked if they’d be interested in contracting for them. The rest, as they say, is history.

“And what’s he prince of?” Finn asks, huffing and puffing as he carries the pot plant up the narrow staircase, leafy green fronds giving every appearance of sprouting directly out of his head.

Rey muffles her laughter with her hand, casting her mind back to the conversation that she and Gwen had the morning after the party.

“Well obviously they’re not the Princes of England. It’s a really small principality called Alderaan. It’s this tiny island off the coast of Italy, and the people apparently love the royal family, and have never actually thought of overthrowing the monarchy.”

“So Ben and Hux are what, the crown prince and the spare?” Finn continues his gentle line of questioning, dropping the heavy plant onto the nearest flat surface and wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“Not even.” Rey replies easily, discarding her own box and leaning up against the counter. “Ben is like, fourth in line to the throne behind the current reigning monarch, and then his cousin or uncle, I’m not really sure which one, who is the Crown Prince, and then his mother after that.”

Finn looks like he’s mentally trying to keep up with all the intricacies of the royal family and it’s ties, if the glazed look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“So… Has he called you yet?” Finn asks with a flash of teeth as she just sighs to herself.

“Hardly an unexpected outcome, but no. No he hasn’t.” She replies, turning and peering into the box.

She’s not quite sure why she was waiting for him to call. She did have his number, and it seemed like such an easy thing to just send him a text.

Except, what do you send to a prince? A simple ‘hey, how’s it going.’ wasn’t going to cut it here.

She’s willing to be realistic at this point, and accept the fact that she’s one of a hundred girls in the contact list of a very good looking man. He could have any girl in the world. Why would he want an ordinary one?

“Does that bother you?” Finn asks gently.

She turns and throws a fake flower at him.

“God, why are you so nosy?” She asks with a laugh. “Just because you’re happy with Poe does not mean that I need your counsel on all things relationships.”

“I’m just hanging out for an invitation to the palace when the two of you get married.” Finn replies with another teasing grin. “Come on, let’s get to work.”

She’s grateful for his suggestion, and easily falls into the pattern they have of methodically placing things around the apartment.

The pot plant in the window to brighten up the otherwise dull view, a set of vases on the kitchen table, a brand new lounge, which takes them a solid half hour just to get up the stairs.

When they’re done, she stand with her hands on her hips, casting a critical gaze around the small space they had to work with.

“What do you think?” She asks of Finn, who’s bending down to rotate the pot plant slightly.

“I think it’s perfect.” Finn pronounces, which is usually good enough for her. His eye is always as good as hers when it comes to staging. Sometimes better. 

“Great. Do you want to call Maz?” She asks as Finn nods, pulling out his phone.

When Maz Kanata, the real estate agent arrives half an hour later, they’re both sprawled out on the wooden floor in what serves as the lounge room, neither of them wanting to ruin the furniture with their sweaty and dusty clothes.

“I’d ask, but I’m not entirely sure I want to know the answer.” Maz casts a bespectacled gaze across them both as she peers around at the space. “Nice job guys. Let me just do a walkthrough.”

Finn waves away the diminutive woman a little weakly.

“Do you think if I ring Poe now he’d bring me some Epsom salt for a bath later?”

Poe Dameron was the weatherman. As in the weatherman that pretty much the entirety of London tuned into each morning. He made people’s days with his classic good looks and blinding white smile, as well as his easygoing charm and nature.

He and Finn had met at a party, and originally the two had just intended for it to be a one night stand. But somehow, it had very quickly turned into an actual, legitimate relationship. She couldn’t remember Finn ever being happier.

And she liked Poe. They got along well, and he loved coming out to hang with Gwen in their flat whenever he could. Of course, early starts meant that he usually couldn’t make it to many of their parties, but he was always up for a wine and some dinner in one of the many trendy spots around London.

A pair of high heels echoing against the wooden floorboards has her sitting up to face Maz, who’d come traipsing back into the living room, Fendi bag slung over her shoulder.

“Nice job guys, as usual. I’ll bring the photographer in tomorrow and transfer your fee across in the morning. I’ll be in touch when we’re ready to shift the props back out again.” Maz spits out all this in a rapid fire tone that leaves no room for questions and arguments.

If she had to compare Maz Kanata to anything, it would be a hurricane. She was an unstoppable force of nature, a person whose bad side you did not want to be on. Which is why she’s always grateful to have Maz in her corner, no matter what. 

“Up!” Maz prods her with an expensive looking platform boot. It’s with a grumble that she and Finn get to their feet, dusting off their clothes.

“Keys.” Maz holds out a hand expectantly, and she reaches into her pocket, handing over the set that they’d picked up this morning.

Maz grins, ushering them out of the apartment. 

“Go home, rest up. I’ll call you when the next client comes along. Give my love to your boyfriend Finn!"

 

* * *

Rey growls under her breath as she navigates the van through the busy London streets. Traffic was hell as usual, and she wanted nothing more than to beep her horn at all the people who drove so goddamn slow.

After thirty excruciating minutes, she navigates the van into the underground parking that had been included in the rental agreement between her and Gwen. No way was she leaving her baby out on the street and running the risk of having it stolen.

Not that it was likely to happen in Chelsea, but one can never be too careful.

“Honey, I’m home!” She calls out to Gwen as she kicks off her shoes in the foyer, hanging up her jacket, relishing the warmth of the heated wooden floorboards beneath her feet.

Gwen pokes a blonde head out of the kitchen, an absolutely heavenly scent wafting through the apartment.

Rey can’t help but perk up at the smell.

“Lasagne?” She asks hopefully, as Gwen rolls her eyes, disappearing back into the kitchen.

“And garlic bread, you heathen.” Gwen replies, voice slightly muffled.

“You’re a gem.” Rey sighs, sliding onto one of the barstools, elbows leant up against the counter as she watches Gwen move confidently around the kitchen.

She’s always thought that if Gwen ever got bored of event planning and whatever else she tends to do that has her traipsing into the flat at all hours of the morning, she could seriously go on one of those competitive cooking shows like Master Chef or Chopped or The Great British Bakeoff.

She’d have a pretty good chance of taking out the whole competition.

Gwen’s family were old as dirt, and had all these ridiculous family recipes that had been handed down from generation to generation. As such, she’d come to view eating with Gwen an adventure of sorts, never really knowing what she’s going to get.

Gwen’s lasagne dish was a particular favourite.

“So have you called Prince Kylo yet?” Gwen asks over her shoulder, as she continues to stir at the Bechamel sauce that would be layered between the lasagne sheets.

“Who?” She asks a little cluelessly, tired from a long day and concentrating on pouring out a glass of wine without spilling it all over the marbled countertop.

Gwen whirls around to face her, eyebrow arched incredulously.

“Do you remember nothing from our conversation last week? Prince Kylo Benjamin Organa-Solo. Ben? The guy you gave your number to? Which I might add, was quite a bold move considering your previous history of dating.”

“Hey, just because I’m not into the whole casual dating scene doesn’t mean I don’t have game.” Rey replies with a laugh, knowing that Gwen is only partaking in some good natured ribbing.

“I know. But the question remains. Have you called him yet?” Gwen leans her elbows on the counter, blinking owlishly at her as béchamel sauce drips from the wooden spoon in her hand. “Shit.”

“You’d better watch that, Gordon Ramsay.” She snorts with laughter as Gwen dances out of the way of the dripping sauce with a wrinkled nose. “And not that it’s your business, but no, I haven’t yet called Prince Kylo Benjamin Organa-Solo. Why Kylo?”

“Stop deflecting.” Gwen points the spoon at her somewhat threateningly. “Where’s your phone?”

“No!” Rey says loudly, laughing as Gwen puts down the spoon and approaches her around the counter. “Gwen, don’t you dare.”

It’s hard to take Gwen seriously like this when she’s on a mission. And really, although Gwen is being a little shit at the moment, the amount of time she’s probably done the same to Gwen pretty much evens it out, so she’ll go with it at this point in time.

Almost like there’s a homing beacon that Gwen is keeping an eye out for, her flatmate crosses the room and reaches down to her back pack, immediately zeroing in on the location of the phone.

She watches, absolutely baffled as Gwen enters her security code, brow furrowed as she stares down at the phone.

“How did you- never mind.” She reconsiders finishing her question as Gwen arches an eyebrow at her before turning her attention back to the phone. “Wait a minute, what are you doing?” She asks uncertainly as Gwen presses a few buttons.

“You haven’t even contacted him? Like at all?” Gwen asks with an incredulous laugh before her gaze quickly turns sympathetic.

“What do I have to say to him? I’m awfully normal to the point of mind numbing boredom, and he’s a fucking prince for gods sake!” She exclaims as Gwen crosses the room, sinking onto the stool next to her.

“Rey, you are not boring. You are cute as hell, with a successful career, and everything going for you. Ben obviously saw that in you as well, otherwise he wouldn’t asked for your number.”

Rey almost deflates at that, leaning her head against the surface of the counter with a sigh. Gwen rubs her back somewhat soothingly.

“But how do I know that I’m not just one of many girls that he has on the go? I’m sure he’s already dating a super model or a rocket scientist or someone far more interesting than I."

“Oh sweetie, have you been worrying about this all week?” Gwen asks, tone sympathetic.

“Maybe.” She mumbles, just loud enough for Gwen to hear.

“As you’re aware, Hux and I have some… history.” Gwen begins delicately, a pronounced sniff at the mention of Hux’s name. “I know Ben. Not very well, but we’ve had some good conversations over the years. And I know that he is not the womanising scoundrel that you’re painting him as in your pretty little head right about now.” Gwen taps her on the head as if to drive home her point.

“Hux might be a bit of a dick, but Ben is a good guy. Out of all the guys numbers that you could have landed, I’m probably the most happy about it being him.”

Rey lifts her head from the counter slightly, gazing warily at Gwen.

“Are you saying this to make me feel better?” She asks a little suspiciously as Gwen shakes her head.

“Cross my heart, Ben is a genuinely nice guy. Which given the whole royalty thing, is quite rare. So are you going to call him now?”

“Maybe." She allows, reaching for her phone as Gwen hesitates before handing it back to her.

“Alright. Dinner’s in ten minutes, if you need a convenient excuse.” Gwen smiles kindly at her before getting up and moving back into the kitchen. “Go on then.”

Rey runs a hand through her hair absentmindedly as she moves further into the apartment, settling into the window seat as the rain spatters against the glass.

Before she can hesitate further or try and talk herself out of it, she thumbs into his contact, hovering over it for a moment or two before pressing the ‘call’ button.

She breathes out as the phone rings. Seconds later his voice is flooding the line, and her fingers dig into the cushion below her.

“Hello Rey.” His voice is low and melodious, suffused with warmth that’s enough to make her smile. “Busy week?”

“Hello.” She replies after a few beats. “I’m sorry I haven’t texted or called. I’m not very good at this.” She admits quietly, tapping her fingers against the glass next to her.

“It’s no problem. I shouldn’t have left you hanging.” He sounds apologetic. “Truthfully, things have been rather busy with work this week, but that’s no excuse.”

She has to take her phone away from her ear for a moment and just stare at it, absolutely dumbfounded. Who was this guy who was so charming and polite?

“Rey? Are you still there?” He asks, voice tinny and faraway as she brings the phone back hastily to her ear.

“Sorry. Almost dropped it.” The lie falls from her lips easily, and she can’t help but wince. “What do you do for work?”

She’s never heard of a Prince having an actual job. Prince Harry and William both served in the army for some time, but they tend to do more charitable work as opposed to a 9-5 office job.

“I’m in banking. I look after a few clients, my family included. What about you?”

“I’m a property stager. When people are looking to sell, my friend Finn and I go in and spruce up the place a little with some furniture, pictures, plants and the like.”

“Sounds fascinating.” She can almost hear his smile down the line, can’t help but smile in return. “I would love for you to tell me more, maybe over coffee or a drink? I’m tied up this Saturday, but I can do Sunday?”

“Sure. Will nine be too early for you?” She replies, feeling a bit more confident now he’s actually made a move to ask here out, that he’s seemingly still interested in following through on his word.

“I’ll see you then.” He promises. “I have a place in mind, if that’s alright? I can pick you up if you’d like?”

“That sounds great. I’ll be ready.” Rey replies with a smile. 

“Good. Looking forward to it. Rey I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you Sunday.” 

When she hangs up the phone, the slow clap coming from the kitchen has her smiling.

* * *

“So how are you feeling about it all?” Gwen asks her later, when they’ve scraped their plates clean and have popped the leftovers into the fridge for lunch tomorrow.

They’d migrated to to the lounge, a soapy drama playing on the screen in front of them, a bottle of wine and two full glasses set on the coffee table.

“Alright, I think. I’m guessing that wherever we’re going is going to be somewhere fairly discreet?” Rey leans forward, taking a sip from her glass of Shiraz. 

“If I know Ben Solo as well as I think I do, I’m guessing he’s going to take you to Soho House.” Gwen declares confidently, reaching for her own glass. 

“Why there?” Rey asks, wrinkling her nose at the tart taste of the wine. 

“Ben is a royal.” Gwen explains patiently. “When you’re a royal, you’re constantly looking over your shoulder for the paparazzi, wondering what unflattering moment they’ll plaster across the tabloids with a single click of their camera. Soho House is probably one of the only places in London that Ben can meet with someone, without anyone knowing a single thing about it.”

“So it’s like a cone of silence?” Rey asks of her housemate, who rolls her eyes at the reference. 

“Let me put it this way.” Gwen pauses for a moment, placing her wine back on the table. “At Soho House you can’t take photos or record anything. You can’t take or make phone calls in the common areas, and they have a strict no press policy. So if any of the members are identified or the paparazzi are tipped off, the person who did the tipping has their membership revoked. And trust me when I say that no one wants their membership revoked at Soho House. Ben could plot World War III from the safety and comfort of Soho House, and no one would ever know a thing. When you move in those circles of society, discretion and privacy is always upheld. Always.” 

“Wow.” Rey breathes out at Gwen’s information dump, before her eyes widen momentarily. “What the hell am I going to wear?”

Gwen waves one hand dismissively. 

“We’ll find something suitable. It’s a surprisingly casual dress code. If it comes to it, we can always go shopping.”

A knocking at the door interrupts their silence, Gwen glancing toward the front entrance confusedly. 

“You’re not expecting Finn are you?” 

Rey shakes her head as Gwen gets to her feet, padding over to the front door and pulling it open. Rey can hear nothing beyond a short, murmured conversation before Gwen’s closing the door once more, glaring down at the two envelopes she’s holding in her hands. 

“He’s unbelievable.” Gwen mutters, thrusting one of the envelopes in her direction. 

Rey is surprised at the weight of the envelope. It’s finely crafted, her name scrawled across it in an elegant, scrolling calligraphy. 

She doesn’t hesitate to unseal the envelope, her curiosity piqued by the stock card that slides out with a small tug. 

 

**_His Royal Highness Prince Armitage Hux Organa-Solo of Alderaan requests your presence_ **   
  
**_In the Royal Tent, The Royal County of Berkshire Polo Club_ **   
  
**_This Saturday 1st of June at 10.00am_ **   
  
**_Formal Dress Required._ **

Gwen just lets out a long sigh, casting a critical gaze over her. 

“We’re going to need to find you a hat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we are for Chapter 2! To those of you who were wondering, yes this is a rewrite of the original work with the same title. I did only get about three chapters in from memory and I've already drafted up to Chapter 5, so I consider it a success!
> 
> Next chapter will see Rey at the polo and completely out of her element, Gwen continuing to be a supportive bestie, and Hux being... Hux in this universe. 
> 
> See you on the other side!


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop fidgeting!” Gwen hisses towards her, even as she tugs at the bodice of the navy dress she’d been poured into. 

Rey is grateful at least for the espadrille wedges that she’s wearing, which are surprisingly comfortable. She’d totally be sinking into the ground right about now with any other kind of heeled shoe. 

“I feel like an imposter.” Rey replies through gritted teeth, her hat pressing into her temples unpleasantly. “It feels weird that Ben doesn’t know that I’m going to be here.”

Gwen had been full of surprises this week, especially after someone at the milliners had addressed Gwen by title. 

She’d been most surprised to find out that her best friend since secondary school was known in the upper echelons of London’s society as the _Honorable Gwen Phasma._

She’d be annoyed at the fact that her best friend had kept something so big from her, but the embarrassed and mortified look on Gwen’s face had been payment enough. 

Gwen laces an arm through hers tightly, effectively pinning Rey to her side. 

“Chin up, shoulders back. It’s not every day that you’re personally invited by a Prince to the Polo. And for heaven’s sake can you please at least pretend like you’re enjoying yourself?”

Gwen steps up to the security who are manning the door, sharply dressed in tailored suits, earpieces tucked away discreetly. The security guard seems to recognise Gwen, giving them both apleasant smile as he glances at their invitations before handing them back. 

“Enjoy the day ladies.” 

She slides her invitation back into the black satin clutch looped around her wrist, holding her breath as they step through the archway and into the cool shade of the Royal Tent. 

It’s covered on three sides, the fourth side separated from the pitch by only a low wooden fence. There are plenty of chairs scattered all around the place, well heeled attendees kicking back around the space. 

Rey’s not sure what she was expecting to be honest, perhaps over the top decadence, diamonds dripping from the throats and ears of society doyennes. 

She’s a bit surprised by the understated glamour, the casual elegance with which the women hold themselves, the easygoing nature of the well dressed men. This is a class of society completely unto it’s own, one that she’s never had the chance to bear witness to before now. 

“Breathe.” Gwen instructs from next to her. “Let’s get a drink, and then I’ll introduce you to some people.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Rey replies, still gripping tightly to Gwen as they navigate their way through the crowds to the bar. 

To ensure that events like this run smoothly, the bar has a preset choice of drinks. Of course there is the traditional beer and wine, but Rey is hardly surprised when Gwen selects a Raspberry and Lavender Gin Fizz for them both to start with.

A beautiful girl with a jet black bob lifts a hand from across the tent. Gwen makes a delighted noise and grips Rey’s hand, pulling her across the grass to meet the woman. 

“I didn’t think you’d put in an appearance Gwen!” The girl greets Gwen with a double air kiss, eyes narrowing a little knowingly. 

“Lovely to see you Rose, as always. Allow me to introduce my friend, Rey Kenobi.”

“A pleasure.” Rose pronounces, casting an impressed gaze over her outfit. “Stunning dress. That colour pairs beautifully with your skin.”

“Thank you.” Rey stutters, a bit taken aback by not only the crisp accent, the kindness emanating from Rose in waves. 

“You’ll think I’m awfully nosy considering we’ve just met, but did Hux invite you along?” Rose asks, taking a sip of her own gin.

“Funny story actually.” Gwen interjects with a laugh, hand covering her mouth. “While you were slumming at Oxford, I held a party. Hux almost went over the balcony, and Rey’s quick thinking saved him from an untimely end.” 

“How fortunate.” Rose quips with a pleasant smile. “A good thing you were around Rey. Are you studying or working?”

“I’m a home stylist.” Rey supplies, taking another sip of her drink. “I stage properties, add value to the final sale. It’s hard work, but I really enjoy it.”

Rose clicks her fingers together, eyes widening momentarily. 

“ _That’s_ why I thought your name sounded familiar. I follow your Instagram account, your work is stunning.”

“Thank you.” She replies sincerely, smiling at the other girl. “What about you?” She winces at how uncouth she sounds compared to the crispness of Gwen and Rose’s accents. 

“I’m reading Engineering Science at Oxford. Final year thank god.” Rose casts her eyes heavenward momentarily. “It’s a miracle I’m even here today, I’ve been buried in books for the past few weeks.”

“Rose is far too smart for her own good.” Gwen squeezes Rose’s waist familiarly with a smile. “But she’s going to be amazing at whatever she chooses to do. We’re all very proud.” 

A bell rings somewhere in the distance, the crowd moving towards the front of the tent to observe the beginning of play.

“Someone is going to have to explain the rules of this game to me, because I have no idea what it is I’m watching.”

“Oh bless.” Rose pronounces with a smile, hooking an arm through hers. “Come on then, let’s go and get a good spot.”

Gwen does what she does best, elbowing her way through the crowd until they’re positioned in a prime place to watch the game unfold. A tall table sits in front of the fence so they can rest their drinks. 

“Okay.” Rose begins, adjusting her own hat as she peers out onto the field. “So each team has four players. They wear numbers on the back of their shirt, either one, two, three or four.”

“Number One is basically the equivalent of an offence player in football.” Gwen picks up the explantation seamlessly, taking a swig from her glass, stirring the straw through the ice. “They usually stick like glue to the opposing team’s Number Four player, who tries to stop them from scoring.”

“Hux usually plays Number Two.” Rose points out the tall figure of Hux, ramrod straight on a beautiful brown horse, orange hair evident under his helmet even from this distance. “Number Two also plays offence, assisting Number One, or trying to score themselves.”

“Hux will generally cover the opposing Number Three, who is usually the best player on each team. They have to play offence and defence, switching between the two where necessary.” Gwen nudges her gently, leaning over to murmur in her ear. “Ben usually plays Number Three.”

Out on the field, the umpire blows the whistle, throwing the ball into the centre of the field. Hux nudges at his mount, horse and man pounding towards the centre line, mallet ready to go. 

“So how long is a game? Do they play in quarters or halves?”

“Neither.” Gwen replies with a smile. “They call them chukkas. Seven minutes a chukka, four minutes between each, and then ten minutes at half time. The game generally goes for about an hour.”

“Just wait till half time.” Rose nudges her with a conspiratorial wink. “We’ll introduce you to a long standing tradition that seems ridiculous but is actually so much fun.”

The two women flanking her fall silent after their explanation, and she settles into watching the rhythm of the game.

It’s exciting to watch, high speed and an incredible amount of skill on display, especially from Ben and Hux. The two are fairly evenly matched, both looking perfectly at home on their respective mounts. 

Her eyes are drawn more often than not to Ben, who cuts an imposing and yet striking figure on his jet black mount. He looks strong and powerful, and it’s definitely doing things to her ovaries, watching him dominate the field. 

It’s Hux that scores the first goal about four minutes in, pumping his fist in victory as he takes his hands _off the reins_ and gallops back towards the centre line, his teammates wheeling in to flank him, leaning over to pat him on the back. 

The first chukka melts into the second without either side scoring, and soon enough the referee is blowing the whistle for half time. 

The players clear the field, and to her surprise the well heeled patrons watching all abandon their drinks and stream out onto the grass. 

“What on Earth?” Rey wonders even as Gwen reaches out to grab her hand.

“Come on, it’s time for divot stomping.”

“Divot stomping?” She wonders out loud as Rose flashes her a brilliant smile. 

“A time honoured tradition.” Rose declares, leading the way over to a torn up patch of grass. “Divots are dangerous to the horses and players, so at half time everyone is invited out to stomp them back into place.”

At this pronouncement, Rose grinds her wedge into the patch of grass, twisting her ankle and leg until the patch is flattened once more. 

“There’s another one.” Gwen points out a patch a short way away. 

Rey ambles over, peeking around the field at the other people all doing exactly the same as Gwen and Rose. She pokes at the divot in front of her before grinding it back into the grass with relish. 

It was the kind of hard work that she relished, reminded her of her day job. She holds onto the brim of her hat as she stomps on the grass with a soft laugh.

“Rey?” A voice echoes curiously from behind her and she whirls, one hand still on her hat. 

Ben Solo is standing in front of her, riding helmet tucked under his arm, hair in complete and total disarray. He looks surprised to see her, his eyes giving her a slow, lazy once over as his lips curl into a smile. 

She can’t help but self conscious as she tugs at the sleeve of her dress, eyes drinking in the sight of him in tight jodhpurs and a well fitted polo shirt. He’d been dressed in a suit both times she’d seen him.

She’s surprised at how muscular he is, a lean sort of strength evident beneath his clothes.

“Hello.” Rey replies a little breathlessly, aware of the long pause between his greeting and hers. “Hux invited Gwen and I today.” 

“Right. Of course.” Ben runs a hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. “You look lovely.”

She pauses, unsure whether to tell him that she knows about him, about his identity. Her eyes flick down to the grass, her foot nudging at another divot.

“How long have you known for?” He asks in defeated tones, falling into step beside her, booted feet muffled against the grass. 

His question leaves no room for evasiveness, or dishonesty. Instead, she replies with the truth.

“Gwen told me the morning after the party.” She admits as the couple next to them give her a curious glance. “I’m surprised, to be honest.”

“About what?” Ben asks curiously, swinging his helmet by the strap around long, elegant fingers. 

“That you still wanted to see me. You’re… you’re a prince.”

“So?” He shoots back with a teasing smile. “Why wouldn’t I want to see you again? You’re beautiful.”

She feels her stomach erupt into butterflies at his words, a traitorous blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I wasn’t supposed to curtsey or anything was I?” Her laughter is muffled as she claps a hand over her mouth.

“No.” He answers with a chuckle. “It’s not something that I exactly like to broadcast. Your innocence was refreshing.”

He pauses for a moment, his boot digging at a particularly stubborn divot. 

“I’m so used to people bowing and scraping all the time.” He admits after the other couple had moved out of earshot.“It was nice to have someone treat me so normally. Hux loves it, loves the lifestyle. But sometimes…” He trails off spreading his hands wide.

“You want to be normal.” She finishes for him, understanding his position. “I get it.”

The warning bell to signal the end of halftime sounds, and Ben quickly straps his helmet back on again. 

“i’m glad you’re here. Stick around after the game?” He phrases it as a question, and she finds herself nodding with very little hesitation. 

She finds herself gravitating towards Rose and Gwen once more, who this time is accompanied by a tall, statuesque blonde with legs a mile long and a dazzling smile. There’s something forced about the smile though, and she’s immediately on her guard despite not knowing anything about the woman. 

“Rey, this is Araminta von Lowenstein.”

“Call me Minty.” The supermodel remarks in a crisp accent. “Charmed I’m sure. How do you know Ben?”

The familiarity with which he calls the Prince by name doesn’t escape Rey, and she’s immediately on her guard. 

“I’m Gwen’s roommate. We met briefly at a party last weekend.”

“How quaint.” Minty sniffs, one perfectly manicured hand clutching her drink. “I suppose I shouldn’t have to tell you that Ben is looking for a certain kind of woman.”

Rey might not be a genius, but she can still catch the insinuation behind Minty’s tone- that the kind of woman Ben is looking for is _definitely_ not her. 

“Not you either hey Minty. Didn’t you guys break up like what, two or three years ago?” Rose asks innocently, eyes wide with amusement as the statuesque blonde tosses her long hair over her shoulder. 

“We’re destined. Of course it’s only a temporary thing. He may have ended it, but he’ll come crawling back soon enough. Anyway I must go, I promised the Duke I’d introduce him to my parents.”

“Insufferable isn’t she?” Gwen remarks after Minty has flounced off across the tent. “She dated Ben while the two of them were at uni. We all wondered what he was thinking- then he dumped her.”

Rose hands her another drink with an understanding smile. 

“Get used to it sweetheart. There are a few ex girlfriends left behind in Ben’s wake.”

As she exchanges a glance with Gwen, she can’t help but be wary of _just_ how insightful Rose actually is. 

* * *

True to her word, she’d stuck around after the polo match to get some time in with Ben. It had been Hux that had singled her out of the crowd, a nice deflection as he’d tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, steering her and Rose over to where his team were sequestered.

Already a few of Hux’s friends were mingling, patting the horses and chatting with the other players, so her transition into the fringes of that crowd was fairly seamless.

Gwen had long since made a beeline for the nearest taxi, returning home to deal with a client that had been blowing up her phone midway through the final chukka.

She drifts slowly to the left once Hux is drawn into conversation with some of his friends, hand reaching out to one of the horses that Ben had been riding throughout the match, a beautiful black stallion. 

“Careful.” A low voice warns her as Ben steps into a view on the other side of the horse. Rey squeals as she draws her hand away from the horse nipping at her. “He can be a bit temperamental with strangers.”

“I gathered as much.” She mutters under her breath as Ben laughs. 

“Here.” He motions for her to step closer, uncurling his hand to reveal a sugar cube. “Sometimes you just have to resort to a little bribery.”

Rey plucks the sugar cube from him, holding it flat in her palm. She tries not to jump as Ben steps behind her one arm resting lightly on her waist, the other hand cradling hers as they offer the sugar cube to the horse together. 

He’s throwing off an incredible amount of heat, and she’s very aware of the _broadness_ of his body, the strong planes of his chest and arms and shoulders. 

With a snuffle, the horse nudges at her hand somewhat suspiciously before she feels the warm lick of his tongue against her palm.

Her nose wrinkles at the odd sensation.

“Rey, meet Calrissian. Sugar cubes are a very, very rare treat for him, so I’m sure the two of you will be fast friends after this.”

“He’s beautiful.” 

“He’s been with me for about five years now. He’s a good horse.” Ben whistles lowly towards Calrissian, leaning over her shoulder to pat him on the neck. 

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” Rey asks in a low voice as a photographer drifts past them, Ben stepping smoothly away, adopting more casual body language around her. 

“Definitely.” He replies without hesitation. “Of course we are.”

“Alright then. Until tomorrow then.”

He bends down quickly, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, the movement masked from the rest of the crowd by Calrissian. 

His smile is brilliant when he steps back. 

“Until tomorrow.” 

* * *

The package almost trips her over when she goes to shove her key into the front door. Tastefully wrapped in cream and gold and tied with a gilt bow, she can’t read out the chicken scratch scrawl on the card.

But she knows that it’s definitely not for her. The La Perla logo stamped on the side of the box confirms this suspicion. If there’s two things that Gwen loves most, it’s expensive booze, and expensive lingerie.

Finally unlocking the door, Rey scoops down and picks up the rather cumbersome box, calling out for Gwen as she enters their apartment.

“Gwen! How many times have I told you not to leave your online shopping right outside the front door? I almost broke my neck, again.” She adds as Gwen looks up from her spot on the lounge, stretched out reading a trashy tabloid magazine, still dressed in her polo dress.

“But I’m not expecting any online shopping.” Gwen creases her brow, gaze narrowing in on the box tucked under her arm.

“Maybe they sent you a free gift. It’s your name on the card.” She drops the box onto the coffee table in front of Gwen, who leans forward, curious expression on her face as a manicured fingernail flicks against the card. “Lord knows you spend enough money with them.”

Upon catching sight of the nearly illegible writing, Gwen scrambles back from the box like it’s a snake ready to strike.

“Oh god.” Gwen lets out a bark of startled laughter, hand over her mouth.

“What is it?” Rey asks her roommate, watching as the blood drains from Gwen’s face.

“It’s from Hux.” Gwen hisses towards her, nudging the box across the table with her foot. “Open it!”

Rey pushes the box back towards Gwen within split seconds. 

“I’m not opening it! It’s meant for you, that would be weird.” She shoots back furiously.

With a deep breath, Gwen leans forward, pulling gingerly at the bow on the box, cream ribbon slipping through her fingers.

They both peer over the lid of the box gingerly, like they’re expecting a rattlesnake to be nestled in the gold and white tissue paper.

She scoops up a pen from the table, using it to push aside the extravagant wrapping as a black, silky object is revealed. She slips the pen in between the material, lifting it up.

“Are they… are they knickers?” Rey asks uncertainly, as Gwen turns and stares at her bemusedly.

“It’s La Perla sweetheart. Of course they’re knickers.” She replies with a snort, reaching over to her and picking up the lingerie.

They both stare at the black lace for a long moment before Gwen scrunches it in her fist and drops it back in the box, like they cost her two pounds from Primark and didn’t carry a four figure price tag.

“Look, the fact that Hux thinks I’ll be won over by this sort of present tells you everything you need to know about him. He’s arrogant, plain and simple, with more money than sense given the normal price tag of these knickers.”

“What’s so special about them, do they order pizza for you or something? Are they made of gold thread hand woven by the Dalai Lama?” Rey muses out loud as Gwen chuckles.

“And the rest.” She replies, closing the lid of the box and tossing it over the back of the couch. “If he really wants to get into my knickers, he’s going to have to go with something a bit more tasteful than La Perla. So gauche.”

“Okay?” She shakes her head incredulously as she stares at her roommate.

“Look, Hux is a prince. As such, he probably has people like La Perla on speed dial. He didn’t even try.”

“Are you going to say anything to him?” She asks of her roommate, picking up the tabloid magazine that Gwen had been reading previously. She flips through a few pages idly, reading a short snippet about Kate and Wills.

“God no. Silence is the best case in this scenario. Maybe he might finally forget that I actually exist.” Gwen remarks thoughtfully.

Rey flips a page of the magazine, letting out an unattractive snort.

“Judging by his behaviour at your last party, I don’t think that’s likely to happen anytime soon. I can say something to Ben if you’d like though, drop a few hints that maybe that kind of gift isn’t quite appropriate?”

Gwen waves a perfectly manicured hand her way.

“It’s fine, I can fight my own battles with Hux. But thank you though, you’re sweet. Are you ready for your date with Ben tomorrow?”

Rey lets out a deep breath, flipping the magazine shut and tossing it onto the table. 

“I don’t know Gwen, I just don’t know if it’s going to go anywhere. He seems like a really nice guy, but we come from completely different worlds. He’s a Prince and I’m…”

Gwen holds up a hand and Rey falls silent at the minute gesture. 

“You need to stop doing that my love. He might live a very different lifestyle to you, but that doesn’t mean that you’re automatically not compatible. You’re already far smarter than some of the other girls that have hung off his arm over the past couple of years. Don’t write him off because you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.” She insists, massaging her temples with a soft sigh. 

Gwen just looks at her for a long moment. Thankfully, before her best friend can respond, Gwen’s phone buzzes from the kitchen counter.

“I’m wary of answering that.” Gwen declares, swinging herself to her feet and padding over to scoop up her phone. “Oh it’s Finn.”

“What does he want?” Rey asks curiously, wiggling her toes against the wooden floorboards.

Lover boy Dameron has a break for a few days and slept most of today, so he’s wired and looking for anight out. You up for a drink?”

She stares at Gwen for a long moment before a slow smile creeps across her face. 

“Actually that sounds amazing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aaaand here's Chapter 3. I'll admit I've been partially inspired by Kate and Wills, but also Harry and Meghan when it comes to writing this one. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one, we'll see Rey and Ben's first date next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey is sitting in her and Gwen’s lounge room when someone knocks on their door at exactly 09.00am. 

She smooths down the front of her new dark skinny jeans, boots clicking against the wooden floorboards as she crosses their entry way to the front door. 

She grins when she opens the door, face falling when instead of Ben she's greeted by a tall, blonde, well dressed security guard. 

Despite the casual wear, she can sense how lethal the man in front of her is, even as he gives her a disarming smile. 

“Rey Kenobi? This way please.”

“Wait how do I know that you’re who you say you are? You could be a serial killer for all I know.” She hesitates at the door frame, one hand wrapped around the wood as the security personnel turns back to face her. 

A part of her wishes Gwen were here to help her decide whether this was an idiot move, following this attractive young fellow out her front door. But Gwen was still in bed, her lazy Sunday morning lie ins notorious. 

“Of course, how rude of me. Theo Wolf at your service.” He replies, sketching her a shallow bow. “I’d be more than happy to show you my credentials if needed. I’ve got a car waiting, Ben said that he’d meet you at the final destination.”

She’s a little disappointed that Ben wasn’t able to pick her up himself, but understands the need for discretion, given the kind of lifestyle that he leads. 

As if right on cue, her phone buzzes in her pocket, and she pulls out the device to stare at it’s screen. 

_Theo’s one of mine, I should have warned you. Sorry x_

“Alright, let’s go.” She decides quite suddenly, twisting the lock on the front door, patting her front pocket to make sure her keys are still there. 

Rey isn’t sure what she’s expecting. Perhaps a cloak and dagger back service entrance exit from the building, a thrilling climb over the back fence of their building.

Instead, Theo leads her right out into the weak sunlight filtering through the front entrance, waving her towards a black SUV on the kerb. It’s a little anti climatic, if she’s being honest with herself.

It’s the kind of car whose windows are tinted within an inch of their lives, the better to hide it’s occupants from the prying eyes of London.

“Is this even legal?” She asks once she’s settled comfortably into the back seat, rapping her knuckles against the glass window. “I’m surprised you haven’t been done for these.”

“Oh we have.” Theo glances at her in the rear view mirror with a wide grin. “But somehow, the police never do get around to actually writing out the ticket once they run the numberplate.” 

Rey raises her eyebrows at that pronouncement, but refrains from commenting further. Instead, she tries to relax into the sumptuous leather seats, surprised to see a mini fridge built into the space between the driver and passenger seat.

“Feel free to help yourself to any refreshments.” Theo remarks, accurately guessing her train of thoughts.

“How long have you worked for Ben for?” She asks, after reaching for a bottle of water and taking a sip. 

“About five years now. I did a tour of Afghanistan with the Army before I decided to get out. I was offered this job after being recommended by Hux. We served together.”

“Hux was in the army?” Rey asks incredulously, trying to reconcile what she knows about Hux with the picture that’s being painted of him in this moment. 

“Both of the Princes served. It was kept very quiet. Ben was a helicopter pilot with the Air Force, Hux was on the ground as a gunner with the Army. Both served their country with great distinction.” 

Rey falls silent at that, wondering how the hell she can even measure up to Ben. They move in different circles of society, he’s a _prince_ for god sakes, and he’s served his country. Her life feels almost inadequate. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” Theo’s voice is a pleasant rumble in his chest, and her eyes flick to meet his gaze in the mirror in surprise. 

Theo pulls the car up to the kerb in the next moment, killing the ignition. 

“We’re here.” He declares with a kind smile. “Stay there, I’ll grab your door.” 

She stares out the window at the dark brick building, as indistinguishable as it’s neighbouring buildings. She supposes that’s the point, that no one would ever think twice about stopping and having a sticky beak at the exclusive, member’s only club.

Theo hands her out of the car, a hand on her back as he guides her over to the front door, rapping on it three times with his knuckles. 

The door opens inwards almost immediately, an older, distinguished looking gentlemen in honest to god tails peering at her curiously.

“A guest for Benjamin Solo.” Theo prods her forward, even as the other man’s eyes widen momentarily before stepping back to let her pass. 

“Of course Ms Kenobi. We’ve been expecting you. This way please.” 

Theo nods at her to follow the man, even as he turns to pull the heavy door shut behind them all. 

She can’t help but look around in awe at the dimly lit space as they move further into the building, passing a comfortable looking lounge area before being led into another room. 

Ben Organa-Solo is leaning up against the bar, elbows resting against the wooden surface as he stares thoughtfully at the world beyond one of the floor to ceiling windows. 

Rey takes a moment to study his profile, the angular cheekbones, the dark jeans encasing his legs, the surprisingly casual shirt and jacket he’s wearing on his top half. He looks lost in thought, and she’s almost hesitant to disturb him when he looks like this. 

As if he’s read her thoughts Ben straightens in the next moment, eyes landing on her as a slow smile creeps across his face. 

“Hello.” He greets her, bending down to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for joining me. My apologies for all of the cloak and dagger stuff.”

“Not a usual start to a first date, I must admit.” She replies, struck suddenly by just how _tall_ he is. “But it’s alright. I’m here. This is a nice place.” She adds, glancing at the understated opulence of their surroundings. 

“Would you like some coffee? Maybe something to eat?” Ben asks, steering her over towards a set of comfy looking lounges in the corner of the room. 

“That would be lovely.” She admits as she sinks down onto one of the lounges with a sigh. His low chuckle draws her gaze back to him, just quickly enough to see the fond look on his features replaced with a neutral smile. 

She almost has a heart attack when she sees the prices on the menu. She quickly does the mental calculations, very quickly narrowing in on a few items that she can afford without having to live on instant noodles for the next week or two. 

She jumps when one of his larger hands cover hers, squeezing gently. 

“Rey, I’m putting everything on my tab okay? You order whatever you want.” Ben’s voice is gentle, reassuring, even as she lets out a breath when she meets his eyes once more.

His hand is warm, and she has to fight the blush threatening to spread over her cheeks. She folds the menu shut, finally deciding on a black coffee and a croissant. 

The waiter that hovers in her periphery is model level gorgeous, and undeniably discreet. He jots their order down on a small iPad with a stylus pen, tucking the menus under his arm and melting away with her next breath. 

He doesn’t hover for a tip, doesn’t make small talk. It’s not something she’s accustomed to. 

Ben is sitting across from her, hands folded neatly in his lap as he regards her carefully. 

“Will you tell me more about your work?” 

She’s grateful for the topic change, to have something that’s so easy to talk about. She can feel herself becoming more animated as she chatters away, telling him about Finn and how she fell into what she does for a living. 

It’s usually around this time that she starts to lose people. Their eyes glaze over, taking on a faraway quality as they visibly struggle to stay engaged with what she’s saying. 

  
But with Ben, the opposite occurs. If anything his interest in what she’s saying grows. She can tell by his body language that he’s still listening, asking questions and leaning forward across the table, his eyes bright and clear. 

Her coffee and her croissant appears at her elbow, and she pauses to take a sip, peeking at him from across the table and realising that she’s been dominating the conversation. 

“Tell me about Alderaan?” She asks hesitantly, unsure if it’s a topic of conversation that he’d willingly divulge to her. 

Ben senses her hesitation and smiles, immediately putting her at ease. 

“Completely different to England. A lot of sunshine. Hux and I grew up on the coast in the palace-“ He pauses, as if to gauge her reaction before continuing. “It was a nice childhood. A lot of great memories.”

“Gwen mentioned that your uncle was set to inherit?” She asks, stirring her coffee idly before taking an experimental sip. 

“Luke.” Ben supplies with a smile. “Yes, he’s the current Crown Prince. With him and my mother in front of me in the line of succession, I’m likely to not see the Throne anytime soon, which suits me fine. Luke works as an accountant, if you can believe it. He’s a bit of a recluse, he tends to keep to himself. He and my mother are close though. He spends every Christmas with us and the rest of the family.”

“And you and-…”

“Excuse me sir.” The maitre d interrupts her with an apologetic smile, bending down so that he’s level with Ben.

“One second Rey.” Ben’s fingers brush against her wrist, and she jumps at the jolt of electricity she feels from such a simple touch. 

His voice is dipped low, but she can still catch every word that the maitre d murmurs.

“Forgive me Sir, but it seems that your brother is here.” 

Ben stiffens momentarily before letting out a long sigh. 

“Hux isn’t a member here but he knows that I am. Sometimes when I’m out of town he’ll try and get in under my name. Sort of counter productive, considering he’s got one of the most recognisable faces in London.” 

The explanation is a simple one, the waiter still hovering awkwardly at Ben’s elbow, awaiting further instruction from the eldest Alderaan Prince. 

A scuffle sounds from just beyond the room they’re in, Hux appearing on the threshold in the next instant. It seems as if Ben’s decision had been made for him, if the delighted look on Hux’s face was anything to go by.

The doorman ushers Hux and his companions further into the room. Both girls are stunning and statuesque, although looking a little cold in their party dresses and sky high heels. A part of her wonders if they were in the outfits they’d worn out clubbing the night before. 

“Fancy meeting you here Brother!” Hux’s voice carries across the room, drawing more than a few curious stares and irritated glares.

One of them is coming from a Local MP she recognises from the News, and she does her best to make herself as small and as invisible as possible, sinking further into the lounge as a pained expression crosses Ben’s face. 

Ben’s hand reaches across the table once more, and she laces her fingers with his in what she hopes is ultimately a comforting gesture. 

“I’m so sorry.” He murmurs, even as Hux and his party finally reach their table. 

Hux’s eyes land on hers, and he tips her a jaunty salute as he crashes down onto the lounge next to his brother. He’s got on a red velvet smoking jacket, paired with a silky black shirt, dark jeans, and his ever present boat shoes. 

The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, his tie loosely knotted. The two girls with him hesitate, eyes flicking between her and Ben before Hux is gesturing for them to join. 

“Dasha, Martina, please join us.” 

  
The two girls don’t hesitate, squeezing into the remaining seats beside her. Ben casts his eyes heavenward, looking very much like he’d rather be anywhere else on the planet apart from here. 

“Perhaps you should button your shirt brother, before someone asks you to do it.” Ben begins, eyes meeting Hux’s in can what only be described as a silent battle of wills. 

Hux opens his mouth, perhaps intending to argue back before he’s silenced with a glare from the maitre d, who’s still hovering in their immediate vicinity. Hux complies, deftly buttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, adjusting his tie and raking a hand through his hair so it’s decidedly neater than what it had been. 

Ben introduces himself to Dasha and Martina, before gesturing for them to order something to eat and drink. The two girls immediately dive for the menus, chattering away in Russian as Ben and Hux continue to stare at each other. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Rey.”Hux finally turns away from his brother, those bright blue eyes landing on her.

“I’m surprised you remember who I am.” She replies a little cooly.

Hux was _ruining_ everything.

“As if I’d ever forget the girl who saved my life.” He says with a dramatic flourish, hand clutching his heart like she’s mortally wounded him. 

Ben just rolls his eyes, glancing down at his phone as it buzzes in his hand. 

“Actually, Rey and I have to go.” Ben chimes in suddenly, eyes pleading with her to understand that he’s giving them an out.

She downs the rest of her coffee, reaching for her purse in a smooth motion.

“You’re right, we have a reservation.”

“Oh really?” Hux asks with a lavisicous wink in her direction. “Hotel, restaurant, or someplace else exciting?”

The innuendo hidden beneath his posh accent certainly doesn’t escape her, and she feels hot, flushed as she meets Ben’s eyes. 

“Lunch.” Ben replies shortly even as he stands. She extricates herself from Dasha and Martina’s long tangle of limbs, stepping over Dasha’s legs to stand next to Ben. His hand drifts to the small of her back, an almost instinctive movement as she leans into his touch. 

“Shame. I would have _loved_ to get to know Rey a little better. Perhaps another time, hmm?” 

She turns away from Hux and his companions, even as Ben bends down so that he’s at eye level with his brother. 

“It was lovely to meet you ladies.” Ben begins politely, before pinning his brother with a dark, intense gaze. “Please leave quietly and discreetly, without upsetting anyone. Understood?”

Hux just stares at his brother for a long moment before nodding once in acknowledgement of the request.

Ben straightens, smiling politely at the waiter before she finds herself being steered towards the front entrance. 

She’s certainly not imagining the sinking feeling in her stomach as Ben shrugs into his coat, before turning and helping her into hers. There’s a sense of finality in this small gesture. 

And somehow, she can’t help but feel that everything has been ruined. 

 

* * *

When she got home, farewelled by Ben with a distracted kiss on the cheek, she did the one thing that she promised herself she wouldn’t do with Ben.

She fired up the laptop, opened up Google, and after typing in his name, hit the ‘Enter’ key.

She’s a bit surprised at what she learns. 

Of course, there’s a bit about Ben’s current charity work, and his time serving in the Air Force of Alderaan in Afghanistan. There’s a bit about the relationships with his family, especially his younger brother Hux.

Of course, the vast majority of the focus is on his previous relationships. 

True to her word, Araminta Von Lowenstein featured heavily in various articles and think pieces, the glamorous blonde tipped to be the favourite to be the woman that finally got Ben down the aisle. 

There was also English Actress and Model Sophie Deveraux, the daughter of an entrepreneur, and granddaughter of the 6th Earl Howe. The statuesque blonde was stunning, seemed to radiate light and beauty and laughter.

There was also South African born Eleanor Davison, a formidable businesswoman in her own right, heir to a vast fortune thanks to the brilliance of her father. Eleanor had dated Ben during his years serving in the Air Force, with many speculating that she had missed out on a ring only due to the timing of their relationship not being quite right. 

She can’t help but delve deeper into the rabbit hole with each click of her cursor, reading about suspected flings with politicians daughters, beautiful activists, supermodels and actresses. It was unsettling, to realise just how little she know about Ben, how little information he’d volunteered today beyond the surface stuff. 

It’s there that Gwen finds her an hour later, a pile of tissues next to her on the lounge. Gwen drops her bag on the floor immediately crossing to stand in front of her as her roommate takes in her tear stained face. 

“Oh honey please don’t tell me you Googled him?” Gwen asks sympathetically, tucking one leg underneath her as she slowly pries the laptop away. 

“I can’t do it.” Rey declares, dabbing at her eyes. “There’s no way that I can continue dating him knowing all this _stuff_ about the women he used to be seen with. How can I compete with that Gwen!” She wails, even as Gwen closes the laptop with a decisive snap. 

“You don’t.” Gwen tells her gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You just be yourself, okay? What happened today Rey?”

Through her sniffles, she tells her roommate everything. The nerves she’d been feeling, but the way that Ben had made her feel with a simple touch of his hand. Of Hux crashing their date before things really started flowing, the way that the younger Prince had inserted himself into the conversation. 

At the mention of Hux, a murderous expression crosses Gwen’s features. She stands, sliding her phone out of her pocket, stabbing at the buttons violently. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asks warily, as Gwen holds up a finger, ear cocked towards the phone.

Whoever was on the other end must have answered. 

“Listen here you little snake.” Gwen begins in a tone so venomous that it has her flinching in surprise. “You are a complete arsehole, crashing my girl Rey’s date today. If I ever hear that you’ve behaved in such an uncouth manner again towards Rey or anyone else, I will end you, you hear me?”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line as Gwen listens to what Hux is trying to say. 

“It’s not me you need to apologise to, you snivelling little cretin. And stop sending me knickers, it looks really creepy, even if it is La Perla.”

Gwen hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the lounge with a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. 

“Was that a good idea, threatening a member of the royal family with untimely death?” Rey asks hesitantly. 

“Probably not.” Gwen admits. “But I’m sure he’s probably heard that particular message loud and clear. Come on my love, lets run you a hot bath and we can try and forget this day ever happened.”

Twenty minutes later she’s sinking into a steaming bath of water, lavender essential oil permeating her senses as she lets out a sigh. 

She’s almost looking forward to going back to work tomorrow, back to normality. She can forget that this entire weekend ever happened, write it off as a weird quirk of fate.

She can hear Gwen moving in the apartment beyond, no doubt starting something for dinner. The footsteps come towards her, and Gwen pokes her head around the door, offering her a glass of wine. 

She leans over the rim of the tub, careful not to let any water splash on the floor as her fingers close around the stem. 

It’s in the next moment that their doorbell echoes around their apartment. Gwen frowns, turning towards her.

“You’re not expecting Finn or Poe are you?” 

Rey shakes her head slowly, resting the glass of wine carefully on the side of the tub. 

“It’s probably Hux being a wanker again, sending another present to piss you off after you specifically told him not to.”

Gwen just rolls her eyes at that. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past him, the absolute idiot. Stay there, I’ll take care of it.” Gwen promises, pulling the door to gently behind her. 

Rey closes her eyes, sinking into the water with another soft sigh. It’s not everyday that she had the opportunity to enjoy a hot bath. Her favourite playlist echoes softly around the marbled bathroom, and honestly she’s feeling kind of blissed out. 

A gentle tapping on the door has her cracking open one eye as Gwen peers around the door again, an odd expression on her face. 

“That was Ben.” Gwen pronounces delicately, watching to see how she’d react. 

Rey’s sure that she doesn’t disappoint, sitting up so quickly that water sloshes over the side of a tub. 

“What? Is he still here? Oh my god I look like a drowned rat.” She moans as she catches sight of her reflection in the mirror, sweaty hair plastered to the back of her neck thanks to the humidity of the room. 

“No he left. I told him that you were upset and you needed some time to decompress. He seemed genuinely apologetic about what happened today. Left you a beautiful bunch of flowers in a stunning crystal vase-“ 

Gwen doesn’t have a chance to finish what she’s saying before Rey is swinging herself out of the bath, reaching for the fluffy bathrobe on the back of the door and shrugging into it. 

“Rey, I will _not_ be held responsible if you slip on those wooden floorboards and break your neck, I swear to God…” Gwen mutters under her breath as she slips past her roommate, padding over to the large formal dining table where true to Gwen’s word, a stunning array of Orchids was sitting in a beautiful vase. 

She reaches gingerly for the card perched between the stems of the fragrant flowers, unfolding the paper with careful movements. 

_Rey,_

_I’m sorry that my brother’s behaviour ruined what would have otherwise been a very enjoyable moment for us. Please accept my sincerest apologies for not checking up on you earlier._

_I am sorry that my brother has caused you such upset._

_I would very much like to get to know you better- perhaps in a more relaxed setting away from the prying eyes of others?_

_Please call me Rey. I leave the decision up to you- you know where to find me._

_\- Ben x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Rey. She's feeling a little in over her head, never mind having to deal with Hux and his antics. 
> 
> Lucky Gwen is around to put Hux in his place!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Some trivia for you:
> 
> \- Skillforce is a charity that is one that Prince William is patron of in real life  
> \- Belgravia Square is reportedly one of the most exclusive stretch of residences in London, and 'The Collection' of properties that is referred to is also a real thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first date, plenty more goodness to come in this one.

The next gift that lands on their doorstep a few days later from Hux isn’t addressed to Gwen. 

This time, it’s addressed to her. 

The card accompanying the box of Godiva chocolates is short, and to the point.

 

_I’m sorry for being such an insufferable arse. I’d be greatly obliged if you’d be willing to give my big brother a second chance._

_I can promise you that I’ll do my absolute best to not get in the way._

_-Prince Hux_

 

“Did he seriously sign off as Prince Hux?” Gwen asks with an unladylike snort, after she’d handed the card over to her flatmate. 

Rey lifts the lid off the box of previously sealed chocolates, popping one of the delectable pieces into her mouth. 

“Apparently so. What is Hux’s deal anyway? It seems like he has flashes of brilliance, but then goes back to acting like a wanker.”

Gwen just sighs, motioning for Rey to pass the box of chocolates over. She complies, watching as her roommate takes her time selecting a chocolate. 

“As you know, Hux served in the Army for a couple of years. His cover was blown by one of the tabloids, I think it was _The Daily Mail_ or _The Sun._ There was absolutely no way that he could remain in Afghanistan without the Taliban placing a bounty on his head. So he was pulled from active duty, relegated to cutting ribbons and opening buildings.”

“He would have hated that.” Rey points out, because even though she didn’t know Hux very well, she knew him well enough to know that it would have _rankled._

“He did.” Gwen agrees, chewing thoughtfully on her chocolate before swallowing. “And I think it’s safe to say that he absolutely lost the goddamn plot. He was charming before, but then he turned into a massive party boy. Constantly thumbing it in the media’s faces, really living up to the ‘playboy prince’ stereotype.”

“That seems a bit counter productive.” 

Gwen just sighs at that. 

“You’re not the first person to make that observation you know. I feel sorry for Leia, it must drive her absolutely nuts.”

It doesn’t escape Rey, the causal way that Gwen had name dropped the Princess of Alderaan. 

“But you know, despite it all, when Hux loves, he does it fiercely. I know beneath the facade, beneath the partying, he’s a genuinely good guy who loves his brother, loves his family. I think at the moment, he’s just a little bit lost.”

A part of her feels sad for the errant Prince. She can only imagine how Hux feels, growing up with a brother like Ben, who does everything right, has the public eating out of his hand, the popularity back home, the string of beautiful, stable relationships. 

Of course, the fact that he lost his own blood parents at birth and was adopted into one of the highest profile families in the world was probably a whole other can of worms that countless therapists had no doubt tried to broach, perhaps unsuccessfully. 

The Army probably gave Hux a purpose, a sense of camaraderie and the feeling that he was doing something good for his country, instead of sitting on his arse and learning diplomacy and languages. To have that taken away…

“Are you going to call Ben?” Gwen asks suddenly, reaching for another chocolate. 

“I don’t know.” Rey replies, fiddling with a frayed bit of material on the hem of her sweatpants. “I don’t know if I want to be involved in his life. Not if it comes with this much baggage. I barely know anything about him.”

Her phone buzzes in her hand, and her heart leaps into her throat. Could it be him?

She’s slightly disappointed when Poe’s name scrolls across the screen, although she’s scarcely less eager to hear from him. 

The text message itself contains one word only.

_Coffee?_

She doesn’t hesitate to text back a yes in reply. 

* * *

The coffeeshop in which she meets Poe is tucked away in Camden. It’s tiny, and can only fit around 10 people, but when she steps through the door, the only person sitting inside is Poe Dameron, in the corner.

He’s already ordered for them, because Poe is one of her best friends and of course he knows how she likes her coffee.

Poe stands to greet her, all white teeth and perfectly coiffed hair as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks for meeting me so out of the way. Not sure why the network insisted on a live cross from Camden, but I follow where the money is.” Poe begins as they both settle into their cosy little nook. 

“Such a sellout.” She teases him as Poe’s nose wrinkles at her pronouncement. “But we love you for it, as you well know.”

She cups her hand around the steaming mug of coffee, relishing the warmth compared to the cool rain beating against the windowpanes of the tiny cafe. There’s a cosy feel to the space, the staff tucked away discreetly in the kitchen, separated by them by a thick brick wall. 

At least she could talk freely without feeling like she was being eavesdropped on. 

“Gwen tells me you have a conundrum of the Royal variety.” Poe begins, stirring some sugar into his latte, spoon clinking against the side of his glass as he rests it in the saucer. 

“I’m wondering when my life became the equivalent of a romantic comedy.” She replies, taking a sip of her coffee, meeting his eyes over the rim of the cup. 

“Probably around the time that you saved the life of a Prince of Alderaan. Have you considered ransoming _that_ particular piece of information?” Poe points out good naturedly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. “I’m sure an exclusive like that could sell for some serious dosh.” 

She just huffs out an indignant breath at that, because she wasn’t a total sellout. 

Poe reaches across the table and takes her hand. It’s a friendly gesture, one designed to reassure her. 

“Gwen thought perhaps that I could shed some light on the kind of man that Ben is. She mentioned that you’d done some Googling?” He asks, one perfect eyebrow arched as her face flushes with shame. 

She knew that hitting up Google had been a bad idea, no doubt the information displayed on the internet all designed to have her frame him in a particular way. The doubt that had wormed it’s way into her mind, tendrils taking hold, was hard to dispel. 

“I forgot that you worked on the same Foundation as he does.” She breathes out, because honestly, why hadn’t she thought of it before?

One of Ben’s passion projects was Skill Force, a Foundation that develops programmes and activities to engage disaffected students- which in turn helps to raise their self esteem, motivation, and confidence.

It was the sort of work that Poe held close to his heart, considering he’d been raised in a disadvantaged household. It was his way of giving back, of championing young people all around England to do better, be better. 

“Ask me anything you want to know, and I will be honest with you.” Poe squeezes her hand before settling back into his seat, gazing at her with a pensive expression. 

“Is he really… genuine? Or is it all an act for the cameras?”

If Poe is surprised by her direct line of questioning, he doesn’t show it. He just leans forward with a smile. 

“Rey, Ben is every bit as genuine as he’s portrayed in the media. And more. He’s warm, and caring, and generous with his time. He doesn’t work on this Foundation for the brownie points, or to make himself look good. He does it because he cares, and that’s rare in anyone, let alone a member of a Royal Family.”

At Poe’s words, she lets out the breath that she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. 

“It feels weird, to be potentially on the cusp of dating someone who I can’t go out with in public. Who wants to hide everything.”

“That bothers you doesn’t it?” Poe questions gently, taking a sip of his latte. “You feel like you’re his dirty secret?”

She just nods in silent confirmation, not having to say a word. Because although she did get why he wanted to be discreet about this, a part of her did feel like she was a shameful secret of his. 

Poe looks like he’s choosing his words very carefully.

“I think Ben has had a few high profile relationships as I’m sure you’ve gathered. And they didn’t work out for various reasons, but perhaps one of the mitigating factors is the intense media scrutiny that usually accompanies those relationships.”

Poe drums his fingers against the table, lost in thought. 

“I think he’s learnt from his past mistakes, and knows that if he’s going to have any semblance of a normal relationship moving forward, that it’s going to have to be something that’s kept under wraps. At least until he feels ready enough to go public with it.”

She massages her temples at Poe’s words, because despite her insecurities around how evenly matched they are, she knows it to be true. 

“What’s the worst that could happen Rey?” Poe questions gently. “What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m scared that he’ll break my heart.” She finally whispers, because wasn’t that just the goddamn truth. 

“Call him Rey. You’ll forever regret letting him get away if you don’t.” Poe instructs her gently. 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and staring down at his contact for a long moment. 

And then with a deep breath, she hits the dial button. 

* * *

“You again.” She greets Theo as he holds the door to the SUV open for her, engine warm and idling.

Theo just shoots her a charming smile, closing the door behind her with a loud snap. He pulls the car away from the kerb smoothly, blending seamlessly into the crowd. 

“If you’re here with me, who’s being the bodyguard to Ben?” She questions him curiously as Theo chuckles under his breath. 

“We prefer the term Personal Protection Officer. Bodyguard is so… American.” Theo pronounces delicately as she snorts. “But to answer your question, there’s another PPO with Ben now.”

She takes in this revelation silently, wondering just how necessary it is to have two people constantly tailing you around. 

“Do you go everywhere with him?”

“Pretty much.” Theo shoots her a toothy grin. “I mean _obviously_ we’re subtle enough that we very rarely cramp his style. Princess Leia would have my head if I ever let anything happen to him. We get some time off whenever he heads back to Alderaan.”

The rest of the ride passes mostly in silence, and she rests her head against the cool tinted glass of the window as she watches the world pass by beyond. 

Gwen had given her the lowdown when she’d casually mentioned that Ben had invited her around to dinner at his place. 

Belgravia Gate was arguably the most exclusive group of residences in the entirety of London. A recent redevelopment of townhouses on Grosvenor Crescent, the complex heralded a new level of wealth, opulence, and most importantly, discretion. 

With a 24 hour concierge service and with Ben and Hux both occupying the two penthouse residences, neither of them would ever want for anything while they were in residence. The best part about it was the private lift from the basement car park- which meant that no paparazzi would ever be clued in to the fact that the two Princes of Alderaan were living there unless someone leaked it. 

Anyone who valued their place in high society never would. 

The added bonus of course, was access to The Collection. The Collection was a portfolio of properties for rent in some of the hottest locations all over the world- Paris, New York, St Barths; all of which offered the same service they received in London. 

Honestly, it was enough to make her head spin. 

They’re drawing into the underground garage sooner rather than later, door sealing shut almost silently behind their SUV as Theo pulls into a parking space clearly reserved for the penthouse. 

She gets her own door this time, pushing it shut as Theo waves her towards the elevator. She presses the button, a luminescent ‘PH’, expecting the doors to close and the steady hum of the elevator to kick in. 

Instead the door stay frozen open, Theo chuckling as he pulls a key from the pocket of his suit jacket, inserting it into the hole above the button and twisting. 

“An extra layer of security, otherwise anyone could access the area.” Theo supplies as the doors slide silently shut and they begin to move. 

It’s only a short ride, the doors opening to a marbled hallway. The door to her left remains tightly shut, black mahogany with a gleaming ‘PH1’ emblazoned on the door. 

“That’s Hux’s place.” Theo supplies quietly. “He must be out. Ben’s to the right.” He adds, even as she turns towards the only remaining door on the floor. 

Before she can reach out and twist the doorknob, the door is opening inwards, Ben appearing on the threshold with a smile. 

“Hello.” He greets her softly, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. “Thanks for coming. I’ll see you a bit later Theo.” He directs this statement to his PPO, who just shoots them both a warm smile before retreating to the hallway and planting himself in front of the elevator. 

“Come on in.” Ben stands back from the door as she moves past him slowly. “Can I get you something? A glass of wine maybe?”

She peers curiously around the apartment as she moves further into the space, immediately struck by how high the ceilings are, how open everything feels. She’s expecting something sparse, minimalistic, but the apartment is generously furnished, throwing off a homely feel. 

“Wine would be great.” She replies after a beat, after realising that Ben’s been waiting patiently for her to answer. 

“I’ll grab us a glass. Feel free to have a look around.” He smiles in understanding at her curiosity. 

She wanders away, fingers running across expensive furnishings, mahogany bookshelves positively groaning under the weight of the books contained within. There are a few photographs in frames, scattered around the place.

Her eyes immediately land on one of Ben and Hux, arms slung around each other’s shoulders as they celebrate win at Polo. Both of them look light and happy, a stark contrast to the somewhat tense and contentious relationship she’d borne witness to since she’d become acquainted with them both.

A glass of wine appears in her vision, held between slender fingers. 

“Please allow me to apologise again for my brother’s behaviour. I’m glad that you decided to give me a second chance.” 

“Thank you for caring enough to want a second chance.” She replies after a moment, finally reaching out and taking the glass. 

Ben stares at her for a long moment, before he’s shaking his head in amazement. 

“You’re an enigma Rey Kenobi.”

* * *

She watches him cook with barely concealed interest, sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up to the elbow and revealing some strong forearms.

He multitasks, engaging her in conversation as he moves around the kitchen. She finds out more about him. He’d read Philosophy, Politics, and Economics at Oxford University before joining the Alderaan Air Force at Age 21.

He glossed over his time in the Air Force, and she got the sense that it wasn’t something that he particularly liked to talk about in great detail. She lets it slide, realising this is probably the most she’s heard him talk _ever._

He has a loving relationship with his mother, the Princess Leia, although buts heads a little with his dad. He’s incredibly close with his Grandfather Anakin, the current reigning monarch of Alderaan. 

He and Hux choose to live in London to not only keep away from the glare of the spotlight that they’re subjected to by the paparazzi in Alderaan, but also because they’ve built lives here, most of their friends are here. 

Despite that, Ben still has a number of charities that he is a patron for, both here in London and back home. When he’s not working at Canary Wharf managing the family portfolios, he’s cutting ribbons, kissing babies and shaking hands. 

“And what about you?” He asks softly, pausing in his task of chopping up some vegetables to accompany their dinner. 

She toys the stem of her wine glass for a moment before she meets his eyes with a shy smile. And she begins to talk.

She tells him about what she does for work, about her friendship with Finn and with Poe Dameron. 

His eyes crinkle with mirth at the mention of the latter’s name, but he doesn’t volunteer further information. 

She tells him how she knows Gwen, how they went through secondary school together, tied together by their mutual distaste of anything to do with discipline. 

“You know I’m kind of surprised that you know how to cook.” She remarks lightly after she wraps up her latest story about her and Gwen at school. “I kind of expected you to have an army of cooks and cleaners.”

Ben looks slightly amused by this. 

“I like my privacy. My mother taught Hux and I how to cook in the kitchens, when we were both younger. Although Hux much prefers a takeaway pizza these days, we both know how to look after ourselves.”

“That makes sense.” She allows, taking another sip of her wine. “Do you need a hand?” She adds, as he begins pulling out plates and cutlery. 

“I’ve got it.” He smiles in return, dishing up the food, passing a plate over to her. “I thought we could eat outside, it’s such a nice evening.” 

Ben’s balcony is decidedly nicer than hers and Gwen’s, an incredible amount of space, fairy lights strung above them to create the illusion of a cover over their heads. 

There’s a heady scent of honeysuckle in the air, and she breathes in as she settles in opposite Ben at the table. 

“Top up?” Ben asks, holding the bottle aloft, motioning for her to pass her glass over. She slides the glass across the table as he pours out a liberal amount for her, topping up his own glass as well. 

“This is beautiful.” She gestures to the balcony before taking a bite from her dinner. “Oh my god.” She moans around her fork as Ben smiles at her bemusedly. “I need this recipe.”

“I’ll write it down for you later.” He promises, taking a sip of his wine before reaching for her hand. “Is this okay?”

She laces her fingers with his in a silent answer, watching as he ducks his chin, smiling to himself. 

They eat mostly in silence, and when she goes to clean up Ben motions for her to leave it. He stands instead, holding out his hand for her. 

She grabs her glass, reaching out to take his hand as he leads her over to a comfortable looking day bed. He sets his glass down on a side table, plucking hers from her hand as he sits.

Her heart is racing in her chest as their close proximity, hands landing on his shoulders as he pulls her closer. She resists the urge to run her hands through his silky looking hair, cheeks flushed at with traitorous thoughts. 

His hand comes up to cup her cheek. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asks quietly, thumb swiping over her cheekbone as she squeezes her eyes shut for a split second. 

She doesn’t answer, leans forward and kisses him instead. If Ben is surprised by her sudden boldness he chooses not to comment, instead kisses her back with equal fervour, tugging at her waist until she’s practically in his lap. 

She’s struck by how right this feels, how all of her previous insecurities had seemingly vanished into thin air.

“You always continue to surprise me.” Ben whispers between kisses, lets her guide him down onto the daybed until he’s flat on his back.

She smiles into the skin of his neck, presses a hot, openmouthed kiss to his throat. She lets out a sharp breath when he rolls them, pupils blown wide as he stares down at her, evidence of his desire pressing into her hip. 

“Let’s press pause for a little bit, okay?” He asks quietly, thumb sweeping over her lip as she squirms beneath him, trying to avoid his gaze. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He adds after a beat, perhaps guessing the direction of her thoughts. 

He shifts so he’s resting up against the daybed cushions, guiding her head to rest on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat thrumming as his chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale. 

It’s such a peaceful, surreal moment. 

“Are you worried about being seen in public with a woman?” She asks suddenly, because she wants to know the answer to this question. 

“I’ve had the press scrutiny ruin far too many of my past relationships.” He admits, a hand slipping through her hair in gentle, soothing motions. “There are some things, like this-“ He waves a hand to encompass their tangled bodies. “That I just want to keep to myself for a little bit.”

It’s like every muscle in her body relaxes at his words, and she noses at his shoulder with a smile. 

“I’m okay with that.”

“Well isn’t this just _lovely.”_ A disembodied voice floats through the air towards her, and she raises her head from Ben’s chest to try and pinpoint the source. 

Ben lets out a long sigh, a slow and steady exhale as he sits up.

A rustle comes from the direction of the balcony railing, and suddenly a head of flaming orange is popping up over the wrought iron, Hux’s hands gripped tightly around the railing. 

“Are you seriously climbing the balcony?” She asks, as Hux clambers elegantly over the balcony, landing with a decided thump on the tiles. “Do you have a balcony fetish?”

Hux throws his head back and laughs. 

“Your wit as ever, is on point darling. Good to see you again.” Hux sweeps her an elegant bow. 

“Hux, what the fuck.” Ben supplies in a deadpan tone, reaching around her to pick up his glass of wine. He takes a long swig as he gets to his feet. 

“This is the second time you’ve crashed my date.” She points out, as Ben grabs Hux by the collar of his shirt and bodily hauls him towards the sliding door leading into the apartment. 

“I’ll make it up to you!” Hux calls out before he’s shoved out of sight, Ben returning with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Sorry. Hux forgot his keys, _again.”_

She reaches up to cup his cheek.

“It’s alright. He’s charming, in his own way. It’s getting late though. We should do this again sometime?”

She phrases the question hesitantly, because honestly even after this amazing date he could still decide that it wasn’t worth the hassle, choose to never see her again. 

Ben steps forward, cupping her face in his hands as he kisses her. 

“Rey, I would love that.”


End file.
